The epidermal growth factor receptor (EGFR) is an attractive target for cancer therapy because it is highly overexpressed and correlated with poor prognosis in epithelial malignancies, including head and neck squamous cell carcinoma (HNSCC). Although clinical responses have been achieved using EGFR inhibition through blocking antibodies or EGFR tyrosine-kinase inhibitors, many individuals do not respond to these treatments. Thus, the desire exists for additional EGFR inhibition therapies.